Hand guards have been developed for use with firearms, and may provide various functions when mounted on a firearm. For example, hand guards may protect a user from heat generated by the firearm barrel during use. Hand guards may also provide secure gripping means, and offer additional surfaces which may be used to mount accessories to a firearm.